Kion (Ava15’s Fanfics)
Kion is the son of Simba and Nala, the twin brother of Nguruma and the younger brother of Kiara. He is the second-born cub of the royal family, the leader of the Lion Guard. He is also a member of Mhina's Clan and serves as one of Mhina's second-in-commands. Kion is also the grandson of Mufasa, Sarabi and Nala's father, the grandnephew of Scar, the distant relative of Askari and the prince of the Pride Lands. He is the main protagonist Legends of the lion Guard Chronicles. Appearance Cub As a little cub, Kion's appearance almost looked the same to what he is now except his nose is pink, had three small spots on his hind end and has a tan-yellow coat. Older Cub/Early Teen Kion is very similar to his father in many aspects. He has a light golden pelt and paler golden paws, underbelly, and muzzle, with scruffier fur on his upper cheeks and the base of his chest. He has a bright red head tuft, and a bushy tail tip that is the same color as his mane. His eyes are orange-brown, with dark, thick eyebrows located above them. He possesses a sepia brown nose and dark brown whiskers, with brown rims along the side of his light red-brown inner ears and black rims along the top. At the base of each of his legs, Kion has numerous spots in a darker shade than his main fur color. His Mark of the Guard is imprinted in orange/red on his shoulder. Kion's paw pads are a dull pinkish-brown, and his claws are a silvery-white. Teenager/Young Adult Kion has grown taller. His mane has grown slightly larger and most of the spots on his legs have faded. He also has a scar on his left eye, like that of his great-uncle and Brother in Law. Personality Older Cub/Early Teen Unlike his father Simba, Kion is a stickler for the rules. Even in the face of temptation - as seen when his baobab ball is lost in the Outlands - he heeds the words of his parents and intelligently recognizes the signs of potential danger. This strong sense of responsibility is in part why Kion has such a sturdy head on his shoulders and is much less likely to jump into dangerous situations than his best friend, Bunga. However, despite this more accountable side, Kion is still a cub and enjoys a good tussle with his friends. He can be careless when it comes to games, as seen when he disrespects his father and sister during their morning lesson with his game of Baobab Ball. Kion is very protective over Nguruma. He doesn't like anyone telling Nguruma that he will be useless just because he is blind and unable to do things. Every day, Kion tries to help Nguruma's confidence, but most of the time it's useless, but kion never gives up. Teenager/Young Adult As a Teenager/young Adult, Kion began to mature considerably. History Backstory Kion is the younger Brother of Kiara and the twin brother of Nguruma. He is the Second-born cub of Simba and Nala. In Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands Throughout the series, Kion and his Friends keeping evil out of the pride lands In Babysitters of the Day, Kion and Mhina are asked to watch over Feliks, Polina, Pasha, Marigold, and Koda while the rest of the family help with an emergency mission. In Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy Kion is first seen seeing the pride lands in bad shape. At the same time he sees Evil Lions coming towards Pride Rock which leave him confused. Once he is up he told Kiara what happened and his sister told him that that won't happen since she know that her brother will stop the villain before it does. The next day kion was present at Amira's wedding. Later on Reth and Reth's Pride attack the pride lands and engage in battle with them. Kion fight off two of the lions but are eventually overwhelmed and taken captive. Reth and his pride later takes Kion to slash's lair where he meets Reth's Boss. She then starts using a spell that can separate kion from his Evil Counter part which causes Kion great pain. He was later rescued by his lion guard. Back in the pride lands, Askari and his lion guard appears in the sky to Kion. When Kion expresses feelings of self-doubt, Askari encourages him while also assuring him that if he and his friends work together as a team they can accomplish anything. Afterwards, Kion and his Lion guard decides to Gather up the army again to fight against Slash. Powers and abilities * Roar of the Elders: Kion possesses the Roar of the Elders. When he uses the Roar of the Elders, all the ancient lion kings roar along with him, instilling real power in the roar. With this roar, he has flattened plains, held floods back and torn down rock-slides. Throughout the series, Kion begins to learn more about the roar and it's other mysterious powers. ** Sonic Roar: Kion can use the roar to send his enemies several feet away, however, it is not as powerful as Scar's (as the roar can kill the user's opponents) possibly because he has not yet reached his full potential; though it is most likely that the true power of the roar is released from anger. ** Lion Head Mark: Whoever Kion chooses to become part of his team, he marks them with a lion head, symbolizing their positions as members of the Lion Guard, when Kion inherited the Roar of the Elders; a lion head automatically appeared on his left shoulder. ** Producing Rain Clouds: Kion can use the roar on a cloud to produced a rain cloud. ** Precision: Kion can use the roar to hit precise target(s). ** Spiritual Summoning: Kion can use the roar to summon evil spirits from the afterlife; but only when he uses the roar out of anger. He can also used it to summon good spirits of the past, like Mufasa. Abilities Edit * High-Level Intellect/Skilled Tactician/Leader: Kion is highly intelligent for his age, as the new leader of the Lion Guard, he is a capable leader and tactician. * Skilled Combatant: As the new leader of the Lion Guard, Kion is a capable fighter. He is able to hold his own against Janja and his clan for long periods of time. * Skilled Tracker: Kion is the best tracker in the Lion Guard. In "The Imaginary Okapi", he immediately realized the mysterious animal tracks that Fuli found are leopard tracks; despite the fact that the Pride Lands have no leopards in them. * Animal Strength: Kion is the second strongest member of the Lion Guard; he is able to paw swipe the hyena Janja backward several feet. He managed to defeat a teenage lion like Nuka. He was also able to pull Swala (a fully grown gazelle) to safety by her antler. * Animal Speed: Kion is the third fastest member of the Lion Guard, but he is considered to be the second fastest of runner. * Animal Eyesight: Kion has the second best eyesight in the Lion Guard. * Animal Smelling: Kion has the best sense of smell in the Lion Guard. * Animal Hearing: Kion has the best hearing in the Lion Guard. * Animal Stamina: Kion is able to run or fight for long periods of time. * Animal Endurance: Kion is able to endure hits from Janja Gallery Trivia * He’s in a relationship with Mhina. * His nieces and nephews refer to him by name. * He and Nguruma are the oldest cubs in the pride. * Kion enjoys spending time with his nieces and nephews. * Kion and Kovu enjoy spending time together. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Princess ava15 Category:Princess ava15's Characters Category:Lions Category:Cubs Category:Pride Landers Category:Young Animals Category:Royalty Category:Princes Category:Leaders Category:Males Category:The Lion Guard Members Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands Category:Uncles Category:Siblings Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy Category:Spouses